finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Estheim
}} Hope Estheim is a playable character in Final Fantasy XIII. He is the son of Nora and Bartholomew Estheim, who works for the Sanctum. In the beginning of the game, he loses his mother in the Hanging Edge during the Purge. He blames Snow Villiers for her death and seeks revenge. Appearance and Personality Hope wears a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears deep green pants, a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and boots. His l'Cie brand is on his left wrist, mostly covered by his wristband. He has layered silver hair along with blue-green eyes, and of all the playable characters, he is the shortest and the youngest. In Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'', when Lightning sees Hope and his mother shopping, she says Hope's face resembles that of his mother's. Being a victim of circumstance, Hope starts off as sensitive and insecure. In ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-'', Hope describes himself as helpless since he always runs away from his problems. On the other hand, he has an intense resentment towards Snow for the part he plays in his mother's death. On multiple occasions, he wants to confront Snow about his mother's fate, but is so grief-stricken he is never able to form the words he wants to say. Hope's speech is usually reserved, but he tends to make outbursts of anger and frustration whenever his emotions get the best of him. He has a warm side, as well as a subtle sense of humor, briefly seen when he is with Nora in Bodhum, and again late in the game. Hope has always confided in his mother and relied on her for protection, due to having a distant relationship with his father ever since reaching adolescence. After Nora's death, Hope turns to Vanille for emotional support, but eventually becomes dependent on Lightning for support and guidance. Hope tries to follow Lightning's example as a former soldier in order to gain experience in battle and survive in the world. Ultimately, Hope matures into a brave and wise young man, partly due to his time under Lightning's tutelage. Story Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Hope and his mother, Nora, take a vacation in the seaside town of Bodhum to see the annual fireworks show; his father, Bartholomew, is due to join them, but calls at the last minute to cancel due to being too busy with work from the Sanctum. Before the show, Hope and Nora visit the Euride Gorge, but with buzz still circulating about the incident three days prior, Hope and Nora return to Bodhum. At the fireworks Hope laughs at his mother's insistence on the wish-making tradition, since he believes it is for children. When Hope asks Nora what she wished for, he is disappointed when he realizes his mother wished for his father to be able to be with them next time. Unbeknownst to both of them, nearby in the town, PSICOM discover the Pulse fal'Cie, Anima, within the Pulse Vestige. Hope and Nora are caught within the subsequent quarantine the next day, and forced upon the Purge train, alongside a young woman they bump into on the platform, Vanille. Final Fantasy XIII On the way into the Hanging Edge, the Purge train is derailed by Lightning and her ally of convenience, Sazh Katzroy. Hope, Nora, and the rest of the Purgees, are rescued by the resistance group, NORA, and their leader, Snow Villiers. Being chased by Sanctum troops, the Purgees decide to fight alongside NORA and Nora is one of the last to join Snow's cause, despite Hope's silent protests. As the armed group follows Snow, Lebreau, and Gadot down a skyrail, the other NORA members lead Hope's group away. Hope helplessly watches the bridge the other Purgees are on collapse, and his mother fall, after saving Snow's life. Frozen with shock, Vanille has to slap him in order to keep him moving. Vanille tries to comfort Hope on his loss, and he, in turn, decides to stick by her during the rest of the escape. When Snow and Gadot return and reconvene with the other Purgee group, Vanille encourages Hope to confront Snow about Nora's death, but Hope hesitates long enough for Snow to leave. Hope's grudge towards Snow intensifies when he learns Snow's group bears the same name as his mother. Vanille and Hope jump into Gadot's abandoned hoverbike, and follow Snow into the Pulse Vestige. After they crash-land inside the Vestige, they hear Snow's voice and realize he is headed their way, and suddenly are ambushed by a group of Cie'th. Snow saves them, much to Hope's chagrin, and has Hope and Vanille stick with him for their safety. Hope witnesses Serah Farron's crystallization outside Anima's Throne alongside the two rebels who had derailed their train, and when Lightning, Sazh and Snow aggravate the sleeping fal'Cie, it awakens and brands them all l'Cie - including Hope, despite his attempt to escape. Hope is distraught about being caught up in what he believes to be other people's problems. Unable to tell Snow about his mother, he blames Snow and Serah for dragging him into the mess and branding him a l'Cie. Despite their differences, everyone decides to work together to solve their Focus; though they identify the legendary beast Ragnarok in a shared dream vision, they still cannot work out what they have been tasked to do. Stuck in the crystallized Lake Bresha Snow finds a crystallized Serah and the others leave him behind. In abandoned ruins the party finds an old airship. Sazh attempts to pilot it, but it sustains damage from a PSICOM pursuit and crashes in the Vile Peaks. On the Vile Peaks Lightning reveals her plan to go to Eden and leaves the party. Hope decides to follow her despite her reluctance to continue "babysitting" him. The two decide to go through Hope's hometown, Palumpolum, to catch a train to Eden. Lightning's patience with Hope runs thin as he fails to keep up with her, and in her frustration, she inadvertently summons her Eidolon, Odin. Hope's aid in defeating the Eidolon persuades Lightning to have faith in the boy and help him "toughen up." The two manage to outrun PSICOM and escape the Vile Peaks. In the Gapra Whitewood Hope asks to take the lead, and, in the hopes of keeping him safe, Lightning gives Hope the survival knife Serah gave her for her birthday. Hope reveals his hatred for Snow and how the chance to eventually get even him was his reason for following Lightning. After Lightning tells Hope to form a strategy to help him survive, he conceives the plan 'Operation Nora,' to avenge his mother's death by getting revenge against Snow and the Sanctum. After defeating an Aster Protoflorian and exiting the Gapra Whitewood, they see Palumpolum on the coast in the distance. Lightning suggests they stop by his house, but Hope objects since he doesn't want to meet his father. Lightning tells Hope he needs to let his father know what happened to Nora. To avoid the PSICOM troops stationed throughout the city, Hope leads Lightning underground into the Nutriculture Complex, where they see the fal'Cie Carbuncle, which provides Cocoon with its food supply. Lightning realizes fighting blindly to make up for doubt and confusion is not the solution, and she tells Hope, "Operation Nora is over," much to his dismay. They are ambushed by Yaag Rosch and his troops in the Agora and Lightning tells Hope to save himself, but he refuses to leave her behind. An explosion goes off with Snow and Fang arriving on the scene. Lightning forces Hope to run away with Snow to escape the PSICOM attack. Hope and Snow manage to escape, Snow unknowingly insults Hope's mother and the events surrounding her death, only to fuel Hope's rage even further. During a wireless conversation with Lightning, Hope tells her he is going to go through with Operation Nora. As they journey through the city, Snow's optimism and obliviousness to the situation continue to push Hope's rage beyond his control. Snow and Hope have a chance to catch their breath by the edge of a building. Hope questions Snow about his past actions and how he plans to pay for them. When Snow tells Hope all he can do is move forward until he finds answers, Hope says to him, "There are no answers! You're running from what you deserve." When his chance to kill Snow arises, Hope uses his l'Cie power to blast Snow off the ledge. Standing over Snow with Lightning's knife at hand, Hope reveals his mother died on Snow's account. As Hope is about to kill Snow, a Sanctum airship in the distance fires a shot behind him, sending him over the ledge. Snow jumps off after him, catching him in midair and shielding him from the fall with his body. Hope awakens on the streets below to find Snow has saved him and they settle their differences, heading to Felix Heights together. They are attacked by the Ushumgal Subjugator that knocks Snow unconscious, prompting Hope to fight it alone until Lightning and Fang arrive to help. Hope returns Lightning's knife, thus ending Operation Nora. The reunited party travels the rest of the way to the Estheim Residence and meet Hope's father. Hope repairs his relationship with his father, who is willing to be arrested by the Sanctum for harboring l'Cie. When PSICOM attacks the house, they hide Bartholomew, before Hope promises him he will return. Soon, Rygdea and more of Cavalry soldiers arrive, and Hope and the rest of the party leave with them, boarding the ''Lindblum. They head to the Palamecia upon learning Sazh and Vanille are being held captive. They reunite with the prisoners, and are forced to face Dysley in his true form, the fal'Cie Barthandelus, who reveals them their true Focus: to kill the fal'Cie Orphan and destroy Cocoon. Sazh attempts to pilot an airship to freedom, but it is under Dysley's control and they land in the Fifth Ark, where the party's l'Cie powers are fully awoken. After Fang tames her Eidolon, Bahamut, Hope resolves to see what Gran Pulse is like for himself and make his own decisions. They exit the Ark out into Gran Pulse, where they create a base camp in Vallis Media. Hope eventually begins questioning their journey; in fears of his friends getting hurt because of him, he inadvertently summons his Eidolon, Alexander. After taming the Eidolon, he begins to believe they come to give l'Cie hope, not to end their journey through death. As they continue on through Pulse, the fal'Cie Dahaka passes them in the Yaschas Massif. Vanille says it resides near Oerba, so Hope suggests they follow it. Reaching the top level of Taejin's Tower, Fang and Vanille see their home village void of life and color, but Hope comforts Vanille and tells her to keep having faith. They finally arrive in the dilapidated village where the party are once again confronted by Barthandelus, who reveals his plan of having tricked the Cavalry into destroying Orphan. The party wonder whether they can return to Cocoon to help if it means playing into Barthandelus's hands, but Hope reminds Lightning that she once told him it is not a question of can or can't, and they just have to go and do it. The party return to Cocoon and eventually make their way to Orphan's Cradle. Hope tells the party Barthandelus is turning innocent people into Cie'th in order to make them feel guilty, lose faith, and become Ragnarok. After Orphan's defeat, Hope grabs Sazh's and Lightning's hands as the Orphan's Cradle vanishes and they are left hovering midair. They witness Fang and Vanille sacrifice themselves to become Ragnarok and save Cocoon. Hope is crystallized alongside the rest of the party at the base of the crystallized Cocoon. Soon after they awaken from the crystal stasis, with their brands wiped clean. Though Serah and Dajh Katzroy also awake from crystal stasis, Hope is upset to find Vanille and Fang have not awoken. He still remains positive, remarking they have defied their fate before. ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- Immediately after the game's ending, Hope asks a soldier about his father, and learns he is still alive, much to his surprise and relief, and Hope leaves to reunite with him. Abilities and Equipment In Battle Hope fights with boomerangs that work differently from normal boomerangs; thanks to futuristic technology and design, he is able to throw the boomerang once and hit multiple enemies without having to throw it again. Hope's true strength lies in his magic power; he has the highest Magic growth out of the six playable characters and is the only one to learn all elemental spells as a Ravager, though he lacks the -strike skills, meaning he cannot physically attack in the role. Hope's Full ATB Skill, '''Last Resort', deals non-elemental magic damage to all foes. Of all the playable characters, Hope has the lowest HP. ;Base Statistics Eidolon Hope's Eidolon, Alexander, is a non-elemental Eidolon who has the ability to turn into a fortress in his Gestalt Mode. When Hope calls for Alexander, he is launched from an even larger fortress in the sky. Hope can change Alexander's elemental attacks with his Synergist role by using the en- branch of spells. Weapons Hope's weapons have inscriptions with the names of mythological birds. Hope's initial weapon, Airwing, has an inscription that reads Phoenix. See Hope's Boomerangs Musical Themes In Final Fantasy XIII, "Hope's Theme" is a melancholy tune composed with acoustic guitar representing his sensitive and vulnerable nature. It plays during the flashback between him and his mother in Bodhum, and after his father accepts Snow's apology. An orchestral variant of his theme, "Sustained by Hate," is heard during his failed attempt at killing Snow, when Snow apologizes for his mother's death, in the Fifth Ark before the party leaves for Gran Pulse, and again when he summons Alexander for the first time. Another variant of his theme is called "This Is Your Home," which plays in his house after delivering the news to his father about Nora's fate. Etymology Hope is an English female name. It is possible the name was chosen for him, because he was somewhat "hope" for Cocoon, to free it from the control of the fal'Cie. Est is Latin for "is," whilst Heim is German for "home." Concluding, his full name means "hope is home." This is somewhat alluded by Lightning in Chapter 7 in Palumpolum's Nutriculture Complex, when she states he needs to know what hope he was named by talking to his father. Gallery Trivia *While Hope sometimes refers to Lightning as "Light" in the English version, he calls her "Light-san" for the rest of the game after she tells him to in the Japanese version. Presumably a minor error, Hope will sometimes call Lightning "Light" in battle shortly before the cutscene in which she tells him to do so. *Hope's crystal is in the shape of a star, almost resembling the crystal in the Final Fantasy IX logo. *The animation sequence for Hope's full ATB skill, Last Resort, greatly resembles the White Magic spell Holy in previous Final Fantasy games. Furthermore, Alexander is the series' main Holy-elemental summon. *Hope is the only member of the main party whose Eidolon is the same gender as its l'Cie partner. *Hope's weapon is the only one not visible while outside of battle. *Hope appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as a tutor in the in-game manual. He teaches the player about Assists alongside Fang. *Hope is the only playable character who can use a Dreadnought. References de:Hope Estheim es:Hope Estheim Category: Final Fantasy XIII Characters Estheim H